1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug system with a plug connector such as a high-current plug and a mating plug connector such as a high-current socket. The plug system has a locking arrangement with a locking device which, in a locking position, prevents a disconnection of the plug connector from the mating plug connector.
In other words, the locking device prevents the plug connector which is connected with the mating plug connector from being pulled out of the mating plug connector contrary to the plugging direction, preventing an unintentional interruption of the current transmission. In the locking position, a contact element of the plug connector is connected in an electrically conductive manner with a mating contact element of the mating plug connector, whereby high currents such as 50 A or more can be conducted via the connection.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, in order to couple a high-current plug with a high-current socket a considerable force is necessary in order to press the plug into the socket or vice versa. Such a pressing force cannot always be applied manually, especially if the position of the plug connection which is to be established is difficult to reach. For this reason, known plug systems are regularly equipped with mechanical force transmission devices in order to facilitate the plugging operation. For example it is known for the plug connector to be connected with the mating plug connector by means of one or more screws, whereby the plug connector is tightened as it is screwed into the mating plug connector.
The force applied to the screw in a circumferential direction by the installer is thus transformed into an axial force acting between the plug connector and the mating plug connector.
However, such a screwing procedure is comparatively laborious and time-consuming.